


Don't Ask Me That

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Begging, M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Pre-Relationship, Short, Thirsty Shiro, Tumblr Prompt, thats all i write lbr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: “Don’t you love me?”Shiro closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath, swallowing against a dry throat. Shit, Lance really doesn’t know just what he’s asking. No, he can’t answer that, and any answer he has to give is not going to be the one that Lance wants.--Anonymous said:"Don't you love me? For the prompt thing.





	Don't Ask Me That

**Author's Note:**

> one from the 10 word prompts i did a long ass time ago
> 
> i'm moving everything over from tumblr
> 
> one reason i never transferred this (and others over) is bc they're so short. but i'd rather have them here, than not at all, y'know?
> 
> [originally posted march 16th, 2018](http://cryingovershance.tumblr.com/post/171951530339/dont-you-love-me-for-the-prompt-thing)

“Don’t you love me?”

 

Shiro closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath, swallowing against a dry throat. Shit, Lance really doesn’t know just what he’s asking. No, he can’t answer that, and any answer he has to give is not going to be the one that Lance wants. 

 

“I’m not giving you Pidge’s snack portion.”

 

When he opens his eyes, Lance is poking out a thick bottom lip and Shiro just  _knows_  that his own mouth falls open just a little bit when his gaze catches on it. He even watches Lance’s lips wrap around his next words, watch the peak of a tongue caress each letter, giving it emphasis, “ _Please?_ ”

 

Shiro jerks his head to the side and licks his lips and goddamn it, he knows that Lance knows he’s getting to him now, but he doesn’t know in what way. He wishes he hadn’t eaten his own, even if it was delicious, just so Lance will let him  _live_. “Lance –”  _Lance, please_.

 

“Hey, sorry I’m late. What’s going on?”

 

Shit. He was going to start pleading all on his own if he wasn’t interrupted. He turns his attention to Pidge, his savior, to avoid the sad, broken puppy eyes he knows Lance is giving him. Fuck, how could anyone even  _think_  about not succumbing to  _those_?


End file.
